True Love
by katie.m.carnabuci
Summary: An expert from a future chapter."Hermione, I don't care what they think.I just want to be together. So let's just runaway." Draco said. "Where are we going to go?" I asked. "Anywhere we want. But first we're going to get married just like we planned. Either way we're going to need help."Draco said. R&R rating for language and future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Love Story**

2020

"Mia where are you?" a voice called after a pop was heard in the kitchen. "I'm in the library love." I said smiling as my husband came to find me. I marked the page I was at just before he entered the room. "There you are. I missed you Mia." He said as he kissed me. "I missed you too Draco. But we're fine. I hope you're not like this with the next one." I said placing a hand on my swollen abdomen as he helped me out of my chair.

"Mia you know I will worry about the 3 of you because I love you and them dearly." He said placing a hand on my abdomen and rubbing it affectionately. We found out shortly after I became pregnant that it was twins. More recently we found out that we are having a boy and a girl. We always knew we would have a big family. Both growing up as only children and hating it.

I'm Hermione Malfoy nee Granger/Snape. When I was at Hogwarts I was the best friend of the boy who lived. I have not talked to him or Ronald since I fell in love with Draco during our 6th year. It was unexpected but I wouldn't change it for any it for the world. The only people from my old life are Ginny, Luna and Neville Longbottom. Ginny is actually married to Draco's best friend Blaise.

So we see each other often. They got together shortly after they helped us. "Mia my darling. Where you reading the book again?" Draco asked. "I couldn't help it." I said innocently. A few years ago I wrote a book about how we fell in love and eventually ended up running away together. "Do you ever regret it?" Draco asked. "You listen to me and listen to me goo Draco Xavier Malfoy. If you hadn't asked I would have asked you eventually."

I said. After the war was over his parents accepted us and we had a proper wedding. Especially when they found out that I was a pureblood that had been adopted when Voldemolt first came to power. Though looking in back though it feels just like yesterday we were at Hogwarts instead of it being 10 years.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DRACOMIONE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the past:

Hogwarts Express

Seventh year

2010

I was walking down the hallway of the Hogwarts express. I was trying to avoid my former best friends well except for Ginny. They didn't like my boyfriend or my new family. They were shocked when they first found out. You think they would be used to it by now. But oh well. "Mia!" I heard someone call behind me. I turned around and calling me was my brothers. "Stephan and Malik what's going on? Is something wrong?" I asked. "No not exactly." Malik started to say. "It's just that Ginny, Draco and Blaise are looking for you." Stephan finished. "Where are they?" I asked my brothers.

"They're waiting for you in the head's compartment. Seeing as you are Head Girl dear sister." They said together. They both knew that I hate it when they called me that. "You both know I hate that nickname right?" I asked as we started to walk towards the head compartment. Before I knew it we were just outside of the compartment. Then we heard the sound banging and screaming.

I threw open the door with my brothers close behind me. We walked into Draco and Harry dueling. "What the fuck is going on here. Ronald let Ginny go. And stop fighting with Blaise. Harry leave my boyfriend ALONE." I said as tears streamed down my face. Draco lowered his wand and ran to me, taking me into his arms. I buried my face into the crook of his neck and cried. Harry and Ron ran past us out of the compartment.

"Mia what is wrong. Please tell me." Draco pleaded. "Drake, I will tell you later but right now please just hold me." I said as I stopped crying. " Seriously, Mia what happened." Blaise said as soon as I stopped crying and was sitting on Draco's lap. "I will tell you but Draco promise not to freak out." I said as I got off of Draco's lap. "I'll try baby. But I can't promise anything." Draco said. He looked like he was starting to get worried.

I pulled up my shirt and showed a black and blue bruise on my lower abdomen. My brothers, boyfriend and friends were shocked. "Mia, baby can you tell us who did this to you?" Draco growled balling his hands into fists. "Draco honey remember you promised." I said. "That was before I found out what happened." Draco said. "Mia he's right so who did this to you?" Blaise said calmly. "You're not going to like it." I said.

"I don't care if I get mad I just want to keep you safe." Draco said kissing me. "When I was looking for you Potter and Ronald pulled me into a compartment and started beating me. It felt like forever. But they finally left me alone and my guess is that they came here to do something similar to you and Blaise. And no I have almost no idea why they are doing this." I said. "You do realize that if dad finds out that those two are dead meat." Malik and Stephan said.

"This is why until we know what to do. No one is going to tell Daddy." I said. Everyone knew that I was the famous 'Daddy's little girl'. I have been for years. 'Hermione Jean Granger' was a hoax that Daddy and I came up with when I got into Hogwarts. "But the only reason that I can think of is that they found out the truth. The truth that all of us know here. That there was never anyone named Hermione Jean Granger. What I want to know is how they found out." I said.

"Mia, baby it could also have something to do with the fact that you're dating Draco might have a little to do with it sis." Malik said. "You know that Malik is right." Stephan said. "I know. Once we reach the school we need to tell daddy. I think it might be time for me to come out of hiding. That is it time to take off the concealment charm. And to be Caramia 'Mia' Lillian Snape full time. I hate the charm to be Hermione. I hate being someone other than me." I said. " Mia your real name is Caramia? It's so beautiful" Ginny said. "Yes, it is. And thank you." I said as we all sat back and relaxed with small talk the rest of the way to Howarts our home.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/n: this chapter and the next few for that matter are going to be how Draco and Hermione (Mia) fell in love and explain Malik and Stephan. Voldemolt never existed in my version_

_Italics – future_

Normal-present

**Bold- past**

**2 years earlier**

**I was walking down the halls to Professor Dumbledore's office when I heard something behind me. "Hello? Is someone there?" I asked waiting for someone to answer. "Sorry Mia did I scare you?" Draco asked. Draco Malfoy, he is my brothers' best friend as well as my father's god son not to mention that I have been in love with him since we were kids.**

**While we were at Hogwarts I am known as Hermione Jean Granger muggle born witch. Only daughter and child of Richard and Jean Granger. While we were at home I was Caramia Lillian Snape. Daughter to Severus and Caroline Snape and the sister of Malik Christopher Snape and Stephan James Snape. We're triplets and have been almost inseperatable since birth. Are mother is pregnant again. This time, its twins. Mom should give birth around the time that school finishes up for the year. "Yes, you did Draco why are you sneaking up on me anyway?" I asked. "Well we both got summoned to Dumbledore's office is my guess." Draco said. "You know if you keep talking like that people are going to say you're going soft. And that you no longer despise all the scum of half-bloods and mud bloods." I said.**

**Though we both knew that couldn't be further from the truth. It was all an act. "Mia you know that is not how I think." Draco whispered. As we walked up to Professor Dumbledore's office and before we could even knock someone spoke. "Come in you two we've been expecting you." Professor Dumbledore said. "Expecting us? Why professor did we do something wrong?" I asked. "No not at all. It's just Mia, Draco your father's want to speak with the two of my you privately. Where you couldn't and wouldn't be overheard by any students or faculty." Dumbledore said. "Wait my father is here?" Draco asked. "Uncle Lu Lu is here?" I asked. "Yes, I am. Hello kids." Lucius said with a warm smile. Though he really wasn't my uncle, he is my godfather and my daddy's best friend. "Father what is going on? Why are you here?" Draco asked hugging his father. "Not that we're not glad to see you that is." I said as I hugged him as well. "Albus who else are we waiting for?" Lucius said. "Just Serverus he went to go get someone. And before you ask we cannot tell you. He said it was a surprise for you Mia." Professor Dumbledore said. "Are my brothers' okay? Is it mom? Can someone please tell me what is going on?" I asked getting pretty close to tears. Everyone was trying to calm me down. "Can someone please tell me why my little princess is close to tears NOW!?" Daddy said. Snape in school is very cold and unfeeling but at home when it comes to his wife and kids quite the opposite. "Daddy, it's not their fault. I kind of got worked up." I said avoiding my father's eyes and let my tears hit the floor. "Princess, Caramia tell me what is wrong please?" Daddy asked. "I thought that the surprise meant something was wrong with Stephan, Malik or mum." I said. "You would have known if something was wrong with your crazy brothers. Since they go to Hogwarts as well. Speaking of which." Daddy said as he hugged me tightly. "Albus, where are my sons. They were summoned right?" Daddy asked. "They should have gotten here the same time as Draco and Caramia. But they are YOUR sons." Professor Dumbledore said as the door slammed open. "Okay which one of you made our little sister cry?" Stephan and Malik said at the same time looking around the room accusingly. We all knew both of my brothers were extremely overprotective. I mean they practically tortured the last guy I dated that broke up with me. The only reason that he is still around is because Daddy stopped them from doing anything that could potentially get them arrested and sent to Azkaban. Though we all knew that he and Uncle Lu Lu wanted to do much worse but Mum and Aunt Cissa restrained them.**


End file.
